Gekido Baundo
Gekido Baundo (lit, Japanease for Rage Bound) is the currently an apprentice to Moya Faitaa, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Appearance Gekido's hair is medium length, several bangs of his hair of his hair reaching down his neck, and infront of his face. His skin is a pale spectre white. His eyes are a lonely green. Around his neck is a small wooden necklace. He wears a black zipper hoodie, with small tassels on the side, and an 'x' strap across the chest. On both of his arms, are two checkered wraps. On his right hand is a zipped up wristlet, that extends down his elbow. On his left hand is small fingerless gloves, with another 'x' strap on the back of the palm. On his hips is a cloth cut-off kama. Two belts go down his waist, with a small pointed heart belt-buckle, with a red outline, an 'x' going through the middle. His pants are dark black, casual wear, and light. On his feet are shinobi style boots. Personality Gekido's personality is that of a cruel, heartless, and malicious shinobi. His nature is very rude and insulting, constantly finding an excuse, or something in a person that he will insult and ridicule. This extends to his master, Moya, to which he and him even share a insult bout fest. The extent of his masters personality and 'influence' has caused Gekido to gain a gambler like attitude himself, going as far to be one of his one personal likings. In battle, Gekido is emotionless and anger filled, attacking his enemy(ies) with a vigor enhanced rage. He also, doesn't count odds, consider himself superior in every way against the opponent. His mind set is solid, and is hard to bend to your side, as he thinks he is always right. Sadly, Moya's way is also 'the perfect way' and he assumes that Gekido should know this well, this leads to them butting-heads against one another, due to their stubborn and arrogant nature. History Gekido Baundo's life as a child was cold and lonely. He grew up in the first 8 years of his life, never being adopted, knowing full well his parents had dropped him off to live the rest of his life scarred, in an orphanage. As he reached the age of 10, Kirigakure took him in as a Shinobi Student, training him and teaching him. His lack of respect and rude behaviour caused him to be disliked in most of his classes, and by his squad-mates later on. Not much else is known about the time between 10 and 14, but after reaching 14, he met a man by the name of Moya Faitaa, his future master, and Fifth Member of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Moya saw some of himself in the boy, and even formed a kindred spirit relationship, although, this is not always the case as they constantly fight and argue, morphing it into a more younger and older brother relationship. Abilities 'Elemental Affinity' The primary element of Gekido is Fire. An odd change to the usually water affinities found in the Land of Water. He has strong skill in this catagory, using his flaming jutsus to amplify his offensive capabilities and enhance his Kenjutsu, by using his Chakra to coat his body with a thin fire-resistance. This allows him to incase his body in a fire, adding a dangerously offensive defense. (EX: Hands/Feet/Weapon) Taijutsu The Taijutsu Arts, are well taught by Moya to Gekido. His strength and speed in combat is high, a juggernaut or brute in battle. In battle, he primarily uses his fist and thrusting punches as his form of Taijutsu. Ninjutsu Gekido has a moderate skill in the use of Ninjutsu. His arsenal is primarily that of an offensive fight, himself finding little use in defensive situations, as he is usually the aggresor. Alongside, he knows many basic and common Ninjutsu, along with several Fire and Lightning Type Ninjutsu techniques. Genjutsu Gekido has a weak skill in the use of Genjutsu, the art of illusion. The results in him having lower preception in battle, the extent to how badly Gekido is in the arts of Genjutsu, is to go as far to say that he has trouble with D and C-Rank Genjutsu. Kenjutsu The art of swords, is well taught by Moya to Gekido. Due thanks to his harrowing strength and menacing speed, Gekido has learned to wield a large two handed sword. This allows for him to swing it with destructive proportions. A bonus to his fighting style, is the use of his Elemental Affinity, giving his 'claymore' a fiery substance. Weaponry Gekido's primary and designated sword, is his claymore, Burakkuenjeru (lit, Japanaease for Black Angel). The base of the blade is jagged and spike, adding a piercing factor to the already dangerous weapon. The hilt of the claymore is large and wide, allowing a number of four hands to be able to grasp it. The blade itself is wide and large, giving it not only a deadly cutting edge, but also scary proportions and a bashing type effect. Relationships Moya Faitaa: '''The relationship between Moya and Gekido is that of a mentor and apprentice. Albeit, this is a very stressful and tiresome one. They constantly butt heads, and their close age proximities, only increase their sturbborness towards one another. The irony between the two, is that one has far more experience then the other, although, Moya has expressed faith in Gekido, for his heartless behavior during missions and his skill in Kenjutsu. '''Family: Not much is known of Gekido's parents, but what is known, is that they abandoned him as a child, leaving him out in the cold. An oprhanage eventually took hold of him, and he grew up bitter, for the factor that he obtained little to no friends, or even a foster family as the cruel years went by. Quotes "I will first break your bones, then I will rip the muscles from your body... and that's just the beginning." "Crushing you will be the high-light of my day." "I have no fears, none at all. But you, you should be very afraid at the moment." "Disciplene? Disciplene is for those who need to be taught and trained to become stronger..." "Now, Faith, your master must have faith in your skills, if he does not, either '''you' are the problem, or your 'master '''is." "Don't talk to me about training, you drunken, useless, lazy, sopped up, broken, worthless fool." Trivia *Gekido Baundo is the creation of my friend, that I have simply done for him. *Gekido's Hobbies are: Insulting people, fighting, and gambling. *Gekido's Favorite food's are: Sushi and Rice-Balls, his least favorite being: Tomotoes and Mushrooms. **Gekido hates: Optimists, Romance Novels, and jokes. **Gekido's theme is: The Riddle (Remix) - By Marco van Bassken. **Gekido has completed 235 missions, 70 D-Rank Missions, 60 C-Rank Missions, 100 B-Rank Missions, and 5 A-Rank Missions. *Gekido is Scopophobia, the fear of being looked at or stared at.